It can't be
by jloveyslas
Summary: A friend of Sunako's from middle school comes to the mansion what will happen whenthe boys meet this girl that had Sunako squealing?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the wallflower characthers or the series at all.

* * *

(third person)

Sunako woke up that morning having a strange feeling that something was going to go down. As she walked down the hall long before anyone was up she saw that there was someone in the living room. She slowly approached the person and saw it was her auntie she had not realized that she had been holding her breath till she let it out in a sigh. Her aunt turned around and squealed " Sunako! Oh I missed You!" All of a sudden foot steps could be heard from the upper floor. At the top of the stairs appeared the four boys that lived there with Sunako.

* * *

(First person Sunako's view)

I ground "auntie look at what you have done", all i wanted was some peace and quiet before they woke up but no they had to wake up because she is here ...all well. I looked over at auntie and said " Why are you here any ways aren't you supposed to be in Paris" ?

"Yes I am but I decided to come tell you that one of your friends from middle school is coming here to live with you guys. She too needs to be turned into a proper young lad", she said.

I freaked not knowing which one she was talking about so I asked her "W..which one are you talking about auntie?"

aunties reply was "Oh just that girl Serena the one that you used to hang out with next door...Why?"

I let out a sigh of re-leaf as I saw her image in my head and I squealed at the thought of her being here with me.

* * *

( the guys point of view )

Inner thoughts of all four guys " Oh shiot another girl like Sunako what the hell are we going to do...? We are screwed!"

* * *

(third person point of view)

The four young boys panicked as Sunako smiled in happiness. So as auntie was leaving she said "Serena will be here by the end of the week. Oh and Sunako she will be staying in that room next to yours it has a door that can open from her side sorry that I didn't tell you about it sooner. Muha kisses!"

* * *

To be continued. .. with a new arrival.


	2. She has arrived

I only own the character Serena Kobayashi

* * *

Sunako hastily awaited the day that her friend would arrive as Friday drew closer.

* * *

As the plane landed Serena said, " Finally that's over now I can go see Sunako.. hum.. her aunt said there would be someone here to pick me up I wonder who it could be." as she walked into the terminals she saw a man with a sign that had her name on it. Serena Said,"Hello you must be the one I'm suppose to meet I guess."

(The Divers view)

As a young girl walked up to me I saw that she looked like a proper young woman I was stunned as she came up to me and said, "Hello I am Serena Kobayashi nice to meet you. Are you the one who's going to drive me to the Nakahara estate?"

" Yes I am pleas follow me.. This way pleas."

(Serena's thoughts)

Wow this is a nice car I can't wait to see Sunako again. I hope she still likes scary movies so we can watch this together. Yay this is going to be so much fun. Well except for the fact that I have to become a lady when the guy I'm arranged to marry doesn't even like me. He only likes her he even said so him self.

(Serena's view)

As we arrived at the estate I was dumbfounded at how big it was. the driver pulled up to a gate and pressed a button all of a sudden this voice came on and said, "who is it?"

The driver responded by saying, "I'm here to drop off Serena Kobayashi."

The voice " Oh...come in." as the gates opened the driver drove up to the front steps of the house which happens to be huge. The driver came around and opened my door offering me a hand. Though I still had my head phones in my ears because I did not want to talk to a stranger on the way here. Polity I took his hand and got out of the car only turning back to grab my purse.

* * *

(From the boys point of view)

All four in sink "OH NO SHE IS HERE!"

Yuki screamed, " I'm scared what if she is like Sunako or worse than her."

Takenaga grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and said, "We'll then we will just have to try to get her to be a lady and as fast as possible."

Ranmaru said, "I pray that she is at least a little bit cute." while down on his knees

Kyohei laughed and said, " Well if she is just like Sunako then we wont have to worry because we could bribe her or even threaten her with one of her favorite things."

All of a sudden the door bell rang

"Well we might as well go introduce our selves." all four boys said at the same time.

* * *

As they opened the door they prepared for the worst...

( Sunako's View)

I heard the door bell ring and quickly paused my movie and raced out of my room to see the boys slowly going to open the door with their eyes closed. I ran down the stares and stood behind them waiting them to open the door.

* * *

As they opened the door the boys saw a pretty girl standing before them with blond hair and hazel eye smiling at them. She wore a white corset with a black leather jacket with a pair of black cargo shinnies, with a pair of white high healed boot that tied up in front. They were stunned at the fact that she was already pretty.

Yuki was the first to speak up and say, " Hi I'm Yuki it is a pleasure to meet to you Serena Pleas come in."

The other boys were still in aw with their mouth wide open as she walked past them into the room. All of a sudden she stopped walking when she saw Sunako.

"Sunako! Oh MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Serena screamed.

Sunako smiled realizing that Serena was still the same girl from Middle School that she used to hang out with. Sunako hugged her back with the same strength that she was being held with.

As the two drew apart Serena said, "I got a new scary movie we can watch after I finish setting up my room would you like to watch it with me?"

Sunako replied " Duh what else would I rather do than watch a scary movie with you?!"


	3. Revelation

I only own Serena Kobayashi made her up.

* * *

As Sunako showed Serena to her room the boys were back in the living room aw-stuck but what they had just witnessed.

(The Boys )

"Did that just happen" Shouted Ranmaru as he twisted around to see Serena leaving the room from the top of the stairs.

"Did you see the way Sunako smiled, like she really smiled at her not that creepy stuff she has in her room. That was amazing I think we can get her to be a lady now." he shouted again

Kyohei turned and looked at the boys and said "I don't think that will happen any time soon."

Dumb struck Ranmaru could only say "Why the hell did you just say that. I mean I know it wont happen soon but man don't make me panic like that especially when we have help living next door to her."

"Well I don't think that she will be help that much." Kyohei responded

* * *

(Serena's view)

"OH MY GOODIES! Sunako why didn't you tell me about the new toys I love them" Squealed Serena

"Oh that is Hiroshi-kun isn't he nice?" Asked Sunako

"Just lovely. Though that I feel that there is something missing in your room I just cant put my thumb on it Oh Well." replied Serena in a calming voice

* * *

(Sunako's view)

(Thoughts)

Wow Serena has become really pretty and I am still the old ugly Sunako she used to know (End of Thoughts)

"Well let's go to your room I think you'd want to get settled in after all the stuff you have been through today." stated Sunako

"You know Sunako you have gotten a lot cuter scene middle school. Is there a guy that lives in this house that you like because you glow whenever you are in the room with those boys or do you like all of them?" Serena amusingly asked

* * *

(Regular View)

Sunako froze as those words left her friends mouth, "I don't know what you are talking about you must be hallucinating or something." replied Sunako

Serena snickered "Sunako you know me and you know how good I am at noticing when people have crushes and what the signs of LOVE are."

Sunako sighed "I know it's just that I don't want to talk about it yet okay. Plus I am not sure that I actually fell that way about him yet so don't push for information because you won't get any."

"Well you better hurry and decide because I can tell you for a matter of fact that there is a boy down there that has it bad for you." responded Sunako

"WHO! TELL ME WHICH ONE IT IS!" shouted Sunako as they entered Serena's room

Serena laughed as she walked over to her bed and said "Sorry won't tell you. You should know that by now it is your love life not mine so figure it out yourself."

"What the Hell why not" Cried Sunako

"Because I Love you as a friend and I know you only dress and act this way so no one will come close enough to say that word that you hate." replied Serena sincerely

"When did you notice that I only do this for that reason?" Shyly asked Sunako

"When? Well I'd have to say that summer after the incident happened." Serena said as she walked up to Sunako and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I am your friend and I will help you if you ask. So do you want me to help or not" asked Serena

"Yes! When do we start?" cried Sunako as she hugged Serena

"Tomorrow how's that sound for you because I relay want to watch this movie first" asked Serena shyly

"Ya that sounds good to me." replied Sunako


End file.
